


Morning Exchange

by Saynventeen



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff with a side of angst, Friendship, One Shot, Romance, cute domesticated friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saynventeen/pseuds/Saynventeen
Summary: Angie suddenly realized how being married might actually look like.





	Morning Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : I was in trance when i made this soooo errors are bound to happen. If the characters begins to be too OOC, please excuse me. I wasnt thinking straight and let my idea flow.
> 
> anyway, i just want to say how i love this show and how the characters develop.
> 
> This fanfic is a product of my mind so Non Canon prompts included since im just following the flow of what my mind supplies.
> 
> hope u enjoy!

Angie stirred, her makeshift bed continues to crumple under her body. Her bedding threatening to go half way through her stomach. In a daze she turns her pillow upside down, a ghost of smile spread upon her face,the coldness of the pillow lulling her back to sleep. 

She sensed an aroma all too familiar. In her dream there was a gradient of sunrise and dawn. Her bare feet skim past the moisten grass. She felt light as a feather. The softness of the wind suddenly caresses her clothes. Her eye still closed as she let her surrounding take her where she wants to be. Arms spread, as if a bird ready to set flight.

Opening her eyes slowly, she spot something at the far end of the sunrise. Without noticing, she floated in the air. Her feet arises just inches above from the ground as she tries to grasp for the unknown. She pushed and pushed her way, wanting to be enveloped by the sweet aroma that captured her interest

" just a little bit more " she reaches far out but the unknown keeps drifting further and further from her grasp. 

With determination, she fights the unknown, shaking her body from the invisible constraints that held her person. Scared that the feeling and scent of something familiar vanish in the horizon " No, Comeback! " 

" No.. No.. NOOO— AHHHH! " 

 

Angie finds herself strangled by her own bedding as her body followed gravity and connected her back to the floor. One feet still hanging on the makeshift bed on Will's old wooden beach chair. 

She made her ground and leaned her back against the wooden chair, untangling her self in the process. Her head throbs against her skull ' might be because of the fall ' she thought. Her hand skimming her head for any injury.

Angie was still in daze, She thought back and counted the hours she slept. Some dark bags starting to form under her eyes. She scans the stock room where she and Graham slept for the last two days. She Looks back from her shoulder, silently cursing herself why she did not take Will's offer of his own bedroom while she and Graham camps for the night. 

" SHIT, GRAHAM! " it dawned to her that today was a school day. She quickly looks at her wrist watch cursing in between when the hands pointed to nine thirty

" Shit! shit! shit! " Angie in urgency, tried to dust off her t-shirt and Pajama pants. Her eyes quickly scanning and trashing the place for her purse and keys. She almost dove beside the wooden chair just to get the bag out when she spotted it. 

Her feet dashed towards the hall to the living room, trying to find her son. Her adrenaline rushing through her veins. 

" Graham, honey, where are you? Come on we're late! " Angie opens and searches in Sophie's room and the bathroom for her any clue of her son.

" Whoa! Angie , lots of Energy this morning, I see " Will Cooper uttered with vivacity. He heard a commotion happening only to find out Angie was turning his house upside down. Almost reminding him of the time she went for him last christmas for a last minute gift for Owen.

Angie turns her attention to the voice that belong to her best friend. Will was standing just outside the bathroom, a look of confusion and amusement colored his face.  
He looks normal with his dark t-shirt and dark jeans as he surveys his disgruntled friend

" Graham .. He.. I woke up and " she tried to calm her voice which was coming out fast and breathless. Few of loose hair hangs in front of her face making her animated in Will's perspective " he's late, Will! Fuck! " 

" Good morning to you too." he held up his hands in defense but she wasn't paying him mind. She was too unsettled to think properly.

" Hey, Take it easy, Ange. I've already sent him and Sophie to school this morning " He shakes his head in disbelief and smiles his signature Copper smile " They're classmates, remember? "

Angie halts her distress " oh " she found herself dumbfounded as she eyes Will. Her hand quickly rearranges her loose her and tucks it behind her ear. She was a perfect picture of a messed up mom every morning, oh god how she owned that look.

She breathed in and out for a few seconds before releasing a deep breathe. She mentally slaps herself. All her hassle was for naught

" come on, lets have breakfast. I made omelettes and french toast " he beckons her to follow before disappearing in the hall. 

Angie could only smile to herself

—

" here you are madame " Will ushered her to the bar stool and placed the plates with french toast and omelette on her front accompanied by a spoon and fork. The food still fresh and hot.

Her eyes glowed in excitement, scanning the platter in front. The stacked toast was covered with maple syrup and smelled like cinnamon. Some strawberry adorned the side while the omelette glimmered in its perfect color. Give it to will to handle a normal breakfast and turn it to a restaurant grade meal. Even the presentation was fantastic. She recalled that It was years since someone cooked for her. Maybe after sex pancakes made by Owen, Yes. But a homemade food without asking in return? Nada.

Without a second passed, she plunged right in. The first taste of omelette savoring her senses making her tastebuds go frenzy as the cheese came and melted in her mouth. Okay, Maybe she was over reacting with how delicious the food was but she was too famished to care plus his home cook meal really delivers. All her take outs and drive ins can never compare to these types of food. Especially if Will made it. 

Her face glowed, and Will loved every single detail about it as he watches her eat the omelette. Her body would sway whenever another forkful greeted her mouth. How some lines in her eyes appear when she smile. All because of his home cooked meal. He felt almost proud. 

" this is amazing! You should really join those top chef shows. You're gonna win for sure!  
" she beams at him like a child eating ice cream. 

Will shrugs and gives her an appreciating smile.  
" Ange, it's only toast and egg. I cant win because of those recipes " He turns his back to her as he busies himself with the kitchen, finishing up cooking.

" well, they're stupid too not let you win " 

A few seconds later, Will turns his way to Angie. Grabbing himself a stool then sitting across her with his own set of Omelette and Toast. He reaches for two other stuff Which Angie failed to notice

"Here" 

Angie, smelled the all too familiar aroma from her dream. Her eyes glimmered in the sunlight, almost too magical, as her body relaxes. 

" you made me coffee! And I didn't even ask. Thank you! "  
She replied a few seconds later. The smile never leaving her glow. Its like a brand new woman replaced her in an instant. 

" well yeah, I don't wanna know what you're like without coffee " He teases her, grabbing a toast and munching the far end of the bread. Some crumbs fell off on his plate.

" Trust me, you don't want to know " Her smile hidden as she sips her first coffee of the morning. Their eyes never leaving each other. The taste of hot coffee against her tongue stung and brought awareness to her surrounding especially the prolong gaze the two of them were sharing too often these past few days. 

Angie was the first to break. " so, why didn't you wake me up earlier? I could have driven the kids to school today you know. You already did it yesterday " She finishes, a bit disappointed she did not send Graham off. But her mind kept going back to the word " kids " and how she said it so natural.

" well, I was about too but I saw you were finally sleeping soundly " Angie look at him confused. Will sighed. 

" Ange, I know you are having trouble sleeping in that wooden chair. My offer still stands " He finished as he looks hopeful that she would accept his offer. Will will always be an old fashion gentleman. Angie's heart softened. Without noticing , her hand reaches his on the island. She held loosely but the feeling was there as she looks at him

" Will, I'm already grateful you let us stay here while our house is being cleaned out. I'm sorry if we're trouble, you see Graham has this phobia of rats and he feels unsafe there until it gets cleaned out "

" yeah I'm not a fan of rats too, but is it weird that I think his Phobia of rats is a bit alarming ? I mean, you said it was one rat. A small one also " he tilts his head and directed the confusion back to Angie. She actually giggled in response. Oblivious of their hand still on top of the other

" its funny actually and maybe I should be worried." Angie tilts her head back as a flashback came to her. A lopsided smile appearing " It started when I introduce him to the Tom and Jerry cartoons. Surprisingly, Graham sympathies with Tom the cat." 

" isnt he like the antagonist? "

" Yep, he is. " Angie answered then continued "One time he told me " Mom, Tom's a cat, I think it's his job to get rid of Jerry isnt it? so why is he the bad guy? " That moment it actually made me think, Like , Think really hard , I actually lost it. " 

" oh " A moment of clarity as the lines on the corner of his eyes crinkled " he is right though " he nods in agreement

The corner of her mouth quirked up " So yeah, so now Graham kinda thinks that rats are evil and if we ever tried to get rid of them, like what's happening in our house, they will try to get back at us. So there " She sighed and smiled at him " so yeah, maybe I should really be worried about his Phobia "

Both of them smiled in agreement. There was a long stretched of comfortable silence but then was shattered when Will's eyes surveyed both of their hands. It dawned to Angie what she has done and quickly retreats her hand

" sorry " 

There was another long stretch of silence. Both parents continued to eat in peace. 

Will was the first to get up and transferred his now empty plate to the sink. He proceeds to wash his. 

Angie took sight of his strong back as he washes the dishes in harmony, like he was made for doing it. The cold breeze of that morning caresses her face. She surveys their surrounding, her mind quickly roams the house. She always loved how home-y Will's house felt for her. Like whenever she was visiting, she felt like she belong. ' the kids are in school, i slept in and nobody woke me. Breakfast already made plus, oh god, free coffee without even asking for it. Comfortable silence. This is the life ' she let her view return to the back of her host. She felt dreamy, her hand supports her chin, while the other held her coffee

' so this is what being married feels like '

 

 

 

 

 

" what? " 

Earth returned to Angie as a bewildered Will turned to her, curiously looking back at her. She saw a glimpse of amusement hidden behind his look

" what? " she defended, masking innocence ' Shit, did i say that out loud?! ' she once again that day mentally slaps herself for being careless

" you said ' being married feels like ' " Will walks a little closer. Only the island in between them. He was actually amused by her slip in

" Oh " her eyes were ready to pull off her eye sockets. She prayed to an unknown deity to swallow her whole there and there and revive her somewhere else beside this realm. She wasn't ready to confess anything, well if there was even something to confess. maybe? 

Will waited, crossing his arms across his chest. He knew if he lets this go, this teasing go, he'll regret it for the rest of his life. So Will waited. He was a man of patience. 

 

Angie felt that Will will never let the moment go. She shakes her head, strands of hair falls out of place from her head. She felt jitters raising up, somewhat how a goosebump might feel but ten times worse. Her hand starts to grasps the handle of the coffee mug as if it was a lifeline.

Will's eyebrow raised, as if asking her to go on. She felt defeated and sighed

She shrugs first " Well, I mean, i just thought.. Well I've never been married you know " She looks at him as if asking him to let this slip but he sees he was interested and urges her with a nod. ' fine ' she thought

" I had Graham with an old boyfriend. So marriage wasnt really in the bucket when my baby daddy and I decided to break up. Plus, with all the sitcoms and series I've been binge watching, especially if its the time of the month " she eyes him sternly. he nods in reply, fully understanding how emotional females can be during their cycle

" I've always wondered if the feeling was real. Like.. Like this " She gestures to nothing in particular " Sleeping and finding out that the kids are taken care of and not finding out that you almost lost half a day being lazy too wake up. Food and coffee already served without asking or waking up too early, almost crawling out of bed just to Make breakfast because no one is around to help" she saw a smile threatening to appear against Will's lips

" comfortable silence as you talk about the kids or what not... And not.. Not fighting about something so unimportant that you end up breaking up for the nth time. Just.. Just waking up and knowing there is someone behind that door, not just the monster living silently in your house waiting for the kill but an actual person, ready to greet you Good morning.... So yeah, its actually nice. Nice to have someone who has your back. For once " she tried to held back but the words kept spilling. All the hell vent emotion she had been bottling up escaped. she let her eyes direct onto will which he returns. 

.

.

.

" Ang— "  
" Mia's lucky she have you " she supplied quickly, Her head falls somewhat. Her eyes roaming everywhere but him. She unconsciously scratches an invisible itch against her nape. 

 

" Well... " Will leads on, obviously shocked and a bit uneasy. He gathers his hand inside his pocket as if to help him ground his feelings.

 

Will knew that Angie never really liked talking about her private life. Out of the adults in the single parents cycle, minus Miggy, because, well , he was still developing his way to maturity, Angie is the only one who isn't Widowed or divorced. He imagined Angie, being left alone with a kid without any help. Even Miggy have them for guidance but Angie, Angie was left alone to her own devices and discovering parenthood by herself.

Raising a kid isn't as easy as it looks like, especially a new born. Sleepless nights and undivided attention is needed for a child to develop well. Angie was stripped off of her freedom, soley focusing on Graham and nothing else. Making him her world. He knew,she doesn't and will never regret having a son, he was a blessing , but still she was left alone to fend for them both.  
He grimaced at the thought. ' if we were married... ' 

 

" What? "

 

it was almost a whisper but she heard it. He turned stunned as he faces Angie with the same wide eye he was showcasing.. He gulps

" what did you say? " Angie repeated, she almost smirk. It was funny how both of them were thinking out loud that morning.  
She felt Will mirror her defeated action earlier as he proceeds to look everywhere but her

He felt like a prey caught and cornered. 

" I said.. If.. if we were married " he finally lets his sight fall upon her " And I'm not saying if we will be.. Just Hypothetically " He tried to lighten up the mood. Angie smiles at his attempt in humour. 

" I wont say I'll let you sleep in always, mostly I will wake you up because I know you have a full time job which I respect. An office job is never easy " Angie rolls her eyes but lets him continue. She felt a blush almost appearing. Almost. 

Will proceeds to come closer. His head continues to envision what will be being Married to Angie feels like. 

" I'm most certainly cooking the breakfast for this family. We both know I'm the Man of the kitchen while you make sure the kids are ready for school. You're more commanding that I'am " he nods to himself

" Hey! What's that supposed to mean " She playfully crosses her arms against her chest. Lips pouting. Will proceeds to come closer and situates himself back on the stool. Still thinking. 

" if we were married, I can't promise we wont fight but that's normal. I wont let a day go where there is a problem unresolved between us. We will make it through and we will never give up. We will certainly talk about the kids , like all the time but sometimes maybe if we're not too busy we can talk about your choice of music and how deep are you into metal when you were a teen " He reaches in for Angie's hand laying against the pavement. She lets him. 

" I promise Ill be here whenever you need me. I'll greet that cute nose of yours Good morning until you get tired of me saying it, but i'll still do it anyway because seeing you first thing in the morning is always a blessing " his thumb brushes against her skin, sending an unforseen feeling she thought was lost forever but was revived. She felt her heart thump against her chest so hard she almost felt like her lungs would pop. Her world was crumbling fast and so was the tears threatening to fall but she kept it in place. She bites her lip to stop herself. 

 

All her years she felt alone. A single parent. An independent provider. She was happy that when Graham came to school she met these people who share the same problem as her. Single and trying to fix their life. They made up the grid of baby sitting because it profited all. She finally had friends, she never did belong to any clique growing up. She was happy but sometimes when she]s alone in her house or inside her head where most of her monsters resides, she still feels alone. 

Until a crazy single dad came to school and shook their world with his insane speech and paper necklace. Will Cooper was way deep in the vortex of single parenting but he was also everything she wanted her ex would've been but that was always stored at the back of her head. A caring father and not a no show with no child support. 

 

She felt a connection, a responsibility. She almost saw herself in him, that's why she urge the team to take him in. To help him out. She didn't want him to end up like her, the years she spent solely focused on her son that she forgot she also had a life to live.

He adjusted quickly with their quirks and they adjusted to him, the five year no-man's land. 

everything was going fairly smooth until she felt threaten when Graham turned to Will instead of her. Somehow, he showed a father figure she never could fill in but then he assured her that Graham will never replace her, ever. 

Time flies and for the first time she felt safe.  
She had friends, a caring best friend and a hot boyfriend. She finally had her village. 

 

Until 

Mia 

Showed 

Up

Her presence opened up windows she never did noticed before. She saw how parenting works. How it was a two way street. Something she wasn't aware because she wasn't married. 

She felt threatened because Mia was everything a mom should have. She should have. Even Graham likes her.

 

She never thought she could feel pain for a man again until a girl's night out commenced. she felt her heart break for the second time in her life when Will announced he was planning on getting back with his Ex-wife. 

She thought, her repulsiveness was due because she was scared Will will get hurt again and crawl back to the focused father that he was once was when he became single .. But she was wrong. It wasnt him he was protecting but herself. 

Days passed, her relationship with Owen crumbled until it was time to throw in the towel. She didn't realize how invested she was with Will until they fought the night she kicked him out of the Baby sitting cycle. 

' its for single parents for a reason! ' She hollered back at him, slams Poppy's door then walks out. She thought it was for them, for the group. How can you have a single parents cycle of baby sitting when one member is married?!

She knew she was being selfish especially about her feelings so when she thought about Sophie, she knew she had to swallow her pride and say sorry. After two days, she did. 

 

After a week, she found out Mia had to fly back to Panama and left Will and Sophie once again. The series of week was made for Girls night. She should be sad, but to be honest she was having the time of her life. She saw the different sides of Will that she never knew existed. 

Their hangout became frequent until somehow it became a routine. Whenever she faces a problem, even simple house plumbing she turns to Will for help. She didn't realize that she was seeking him out unconsciously. That day she realized, she knew she fucked up big time. 

She tried to distance herself from him. But Will, Will will always feel like home to her so when a rat infestation rattled their home and her best friend offered a place to stay, she couldn't say no. Sophie even insisted they stay. 

Which leads her to live with him for a couple of days now, making her realize what she's been missing. A Partner, a Lover. The last two days felt like a family was born. Will takes the kid to school. Angie makes sure that all their homeworks were done before the two goes for playtime. Will manages the food while she cleans up. When she got home from work, she finally had someone to vent out while downing ben and jerry. and at the end of the day the four of them goes to their designated rooms with a " good night , sweet dreams ".

She came back to her senses when she felt Will stir. Their eyes connecting in understanding. His hand long gone from her hand as it simply caresses her Cheeks. She leans in. Feeling his touch.

" Angie I— I promise to always have your back, Hypothetically married or not. " He smirks " I will never leave you or Graham. Youre my best friend. This friendship is till death do us part " 

She blinks and one tear slips followed by another other. Give it to Will Copper to say the most cheesiest line. She laughs breathless. Her hand holds the hand one against her cheeks. He leans closer and Kisses her temple

 

" God, you're so corny " she said. She still loves it though. He bits his lips and smile. A second past and a shadow of seriousness passes his visage. 

" Angie I.. " He looks at her lovingly. She shakes his head in understanding, still holding his hand against hers. .

 

She breathed deep

 

" If we were married... Hypothetically, of course " She arches a brow at him feeling playful then continues 

 

" I'll still sleep in even if you wake me up. I cant promise I wouldn't try to steal the kitchen from you. i still want to learn how to cook you know. I'll handle the kids well and make sure they are well taken care of. I promise I wont be too pushy and be understanding in every argument. For the metal phase, I'll even let you see my Vinyl collection and metal album.. If youre lucky "

He rolls his eyes at her but still held her firm. 

" I'll most certainly greet you Good morning, just maybe after i have my morning coffee. Non-optional "

" Lastly, Ill always have your back Hypothetically Married or not... "

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

 

" I'm not gonna say " till death do us part, Will "

" But you just said it! " if his smile could blind, half the neighborhood should be lining up to the hospital to get their eyesight check because it did. It warmed her heart.

" and if we were married... " She leads on. Her other hand moving towards his other cheek. Both looking longingly at one another. She wets her lip as her sight traveled from his lips to his nose to his eyes 

" - I'll kiss you right now for being so you " 

His heart hammered against his chest like it was trying to escape. He leaned in as he felt she was too. He grew excited but was never met with lips but was stopped by a finger against his lips. He opens his eyes in confusion 

" But were not " quickly, Angie stands up, fishing her dishes and proceeds to the sink to wash and wipe the plates. He looked stunned. Almost comical if that's even possible, as if he just heard the weirdest joke on the face of the earth.

She felt triumph and a little naughty for dodging the kiss. She smirks as she dry wipe her now clean plate. Without a second pass, she felt a presence loom against her back. Will spins her to Face him. Both just inches apart as he traps her with his body. Both arms caging her.

" Will! " She tried to sound shocked and angry but she bubbled in laughter when she saw how serious his face is. Putting down the dish safely against the kitchen counter, she turns back.

" Hypothetically, we still are " He places a hand against her hip, drawing her close. 

She encircles her arm across his neck and nuzzles her nose against. 

" Hypothetically ? " she leans back, staring directly in his eyes. both of their lips forms a smile. She felt the feeling again. The feeling whenever Will was present. The feeling of Home.

" Yes " she answered.

He leans in and kisses her.


End file.
